Diabolic Loneliness
by Deathblow88
Summary: Set after the Karin Manga and the Cell Games. A certain Half-Saiyan is terribly lonely after his father's death four years prior. Running into a certain silver haired Vampiress, his life changes drastically as she turns Son Gohan's world upside down.


**A/N: I know, but it was one of the only things that I could come up with. Yesterday, I just came up with this crazy idea, and here I am, writing it out. This is most likely the first of its kind to be written, but hey, This is really a mash-up of two of my favorite anime. Loneliness will always bring some pain and some bloodshed, but sometimes, it might as well be worth it if you want to survive love stories with vampires involved. Speaking of vampires...**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of these magnificent anime/manga.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

A young teen, somewhere around fourteen years of age, walked around a town with a shimmering harbor, the night sky, sparkling with the stars above.

Clad in a black, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, a light sea breeze brushed past his face, moving spiky, raven-ish brown hair along with it,revealing a pair of storm gray eyes as he walked farther into the bustling town. As he walked past a girl around his age completely clad in black on his way out of the park with waist-length silver tresses, he felt a small disturbance in the air emanating from her.

Shaking his head, Gohan stole a backwards glance at her, raising an auburn colored eyebrow. Following her, he went back to the same direction he came from earlier; the park. The other teen stiffened, as if she knew he was there. Alarmed, Gohan climbed up one of the most dense trees, not willing to take any chances.

* * *

Anju turned around to glance at what ever she felt was following her. Normally she would have sent out her bats to search for whoever it was. However, she did have two guesses. One, a suitor to gain her hand in marriage, or someone lonely. The whole reason that she left home was to find someone lonely to drink from in the first place, that or she wanted to get away from her overbearing grandmother, Elda.

Suddenly a familiar scent made itself known, causing Anju to slowly walk to the source: the same tree that Gohan was hiding in. Seeing that she was coming to his hiding spot, Gohan slightly panicked and leapt from that tree to another, accidentally crushing another branch in the process.

Effectively catching Anju's attention, her head snapped upwards to discover where the noise came from. Gray met golden, and for the first time, Gohan noticed all of Anju's features. A light shade of pink dusting his cheeks, the brunette thought of the only thing he could.

He thought that she was cute.

Climbing out of the tree to properly introduce himself, he hadn't realized that the branches were wet and slippery, slipped...

...and fell directly on top of a rather surprised vampire that was directly underneath the tree and himself.

Lifting his head and shaking away the dizziness that came with it, Gohan noticed the position that he and Anju were stuck in and like Anju at the moment, blushed incorrigibly. Lifting himself up and off of her, Gohan turned his head and stuck his hand out for her to take. Gently pulling her upwards, Gohan finally looked at her once more and began to speak.

"U-um...s-s-sorry. I never meant to fall on top of you like that. My name is Gohan, by the way." The brunette stuttered, the same blush on his cheeks. "What's your name?"

"Anju Maaka." Replied the silver haired teen. Noticing that their hands were still entwined she blushed even deeper. "And I don't mean to be rude, but, your hand...?" Anju spoke, eyebrow raised.

Gohan took note and hurriedly retracted his hand, his own becoming thirty shades darker than crimson. "S-sorry." Turning the opposite direction, he speed walked towards the opposite direction, in a hurry to get home before his mother noticed that he wasn't home.

Feeling embarrassed, Anju strode further insde te park to find someone lonely that she could drink from.

* * *

Once outside of sight, Gohan quickly took to the skies and headed home, hoping that his mother or younger brother hadn't noticed his absence. Landing outside of his house, Gohan started to float to his bedroom window, where, unbeknownst to him, his mother was waiting with an impatient look on her face. Putting one foot inside of his room, then another, until he closed his window. Suddenly the light turned on and he heard his mother's now dark voice behind him.

"Hello, Gohan." Chi Chi said darkly, scaring the living daylights out of the brunette in front of her.

Breaking out into a cold sweat, Gohan slowly turned his head around to face her. Gray-black eyes looked like deer in headlights as they stared at the raven headed woman in fear. Hoping that she would not bring up the fact that he was out, he suddenly bolted to the bathroom, determined not to discuss the topic, leaving a confused Son matron behind, eyebrow raised.

* * *

Anju strolled home on a path lined with dead trees. Spotting a manor covered in vines, she stopped in front of the doors before opening and closing them, disappearing into the darkness. Going to her bedroom, she opened her window to glance at the moon. As it's light spilled into her room, she grabbed her childhood companion, Boogie, and sat on the windowsill. No doubt her family was still out, Elda included.

"Say, what's on your mind, Anju?" Boogie chided impatiently. He didn't like how agitated his master was at the moment.

"Certainly none of your concern." Anju coldly responded, sending the doll a dead glare. If Boogie was alive still, he'd have shivered violently. Opting not to make Anju mad, Boogie shut up and stayed silent.

Sliding soundlessly into her room, Anju contemplated on things that had happened after her sister. Meeting Gohan was not anticipated. He had this strange aura around him that made him seem somewhat abnormal, but then again, Anju wasn't exactly human either. Hearing the door to the house open, she had a feeling that she knew who it was; either Calera or Elda. Knowing that it was most likely the former, she stood and leaned against her windowsill once again.

"Anju," Calera spoke, opening her daughter's bedroom door. Suddenly noticing something wrong, Calera sniffed around, hoping to find the source of this unusual scent. "What scent is this? Anju?" Calera questioned, hoping to get an answer.

Remembering that she had smelled loneliness earlier, she'd quickly come up with a lie.

"The person I bit resisted a bit too much, so you probably smell his scent." Anju replied, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"Oh. I see. Elda is most likely on her way back home from feeding, so be careful. She's quick to notice, so be careful." Calera explained, walking out of the door.

Anju was left to her thoughts once more, continuing to contemplate the situation at hand with the strange boy she met.

_'Gohan, who are you really?'_

* * *

The next night, Gohan was once again roaming Shiihaba, this time wearing a black zip-up turtleneck instead of the last one, a white muffler with scales all over it, and a blue vest embroidered with a white tribal pattern above it. He knew Anju was somewhere around, but he didn't know where. He couldn't just blindly charge into pandamoneum like a free for all.

"She might be at the park again, so I'll check there." Gohan whispered, catching the attention of a woman with rose colored hair. Said woman raised a brow, red eyes alit with confusion.

Elda originally came out of the house to feed, but that could probably wait. She wanted to see what the brunette meant by his earlier statement, and that meant follow him.

Once he got to the park, he started to slow down to a leisurely pace. Stopping at a vending machine, he paid for a beverage and strolled over to a bench to enjoy it. Taking a quick glance at his watch, the fourteen year old boy sighed in relief. Not yet late, so he had a lot of time on his hands. Suddenly recognizing a familiar scent he recognized as Anju, he stood from the bench and greeted her.

"Hey, Anju."

"Hello." Anju suddenly stopped, eyes widening in full-blown alarm. How long had he been standing there?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I have to stop this here! I have exams starting Monday, so I won't be able to update Ecstasy And Destruction till May.**

**Once again, Tut mir leid!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


End file.
